walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Delta (Video Game)
The Delta are a group of raiders first encountered in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. They serve as the primary antagonists of Season 4. They are currently fighting against another community and involved in a huge war spanning from Richmond to the east coast. Post-Apocalypse Some time after the outbreak began, a community known as the Delta was formed. Serving as a sanctuary for survivors presumably in the West Virginia area. At one point, a woman by the name of Lilly, who had previously been the leader of another small group of survivors, joined the Delta, and became one of their most trusted lieutenants. Soon after Lilly had joined the group, the Delta discovered a few survivors residing at Ericson's Boarding School, a community of children and teenagers. Marlon, the leader of the group was forced to trade two sisters from his group to the Delta in exchange for safety after threatening to attack them if they refused. It is later revealed by James, the Delta is currently at war with another community up north and are capturing and forcing other survivors, predominantly children, to fight for them in the war due to a shortage of soldiers. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" The Delta are first seen when members Lilly and Abel found and ambushed Clementine and Alvin Jr. in the woods after their exile from the boarding school. Despite Clementine disarming Abel, Lilly snuck up from behind and held her at gunpoint, enabling Abel to knock down and disarm Clementine. Lilly proceeded to pin Clementine's neck down with her boot. Abel then bashed down AJ with his shotgun when he attempted to intervene, and began to twist and nearly break his arm, even threatening to bash his head open unless Clem helped them capture the school. Abel then demanded where Marlon was only for Clementine to reveal his death. However, upon realizing who she was, Lilly let her go and allowed Clementine to stand. Telling Abel they had "history," she tried to convince Clementine to join the Delta only for Violet and Louis to arrive, distracting Lilly and Abel so Clementine and Alvin Jr. could escape. However, as they fled, Abel shot AJ in the abdomen with a round of buckshot, injuring him greatly. Abel and Lilly continued to pursue them, but lost them when a herd of walkers arrived, and they returned to their group to prepare for their attack on the school. Two weeks later, bringing more members of their group, Abel and Lilly attacked the boarding school, intending to kidnap all of the children. However, the children caught them by surprise by setting up totems poles of walker heads, a long with table barricades and signs. The raiders expected them to put up little resistance, but when Lilly tried to trick a member of the children into coming with her, she was blown over by a explosion caused by two of the other children, Willy and Mitch, who had snuck past and set up a makeshift bomb in one of Delta's cages. Mitch proceeded to charge at Lilly holding a makeshift knife in a attempt to protect Tenn who had also been caught in the blast. Lilly swung around and stabbed Mitch's neck in self-defense before finishing him off with another knife stab to the head. In a fit of rage, Lilly ordered her group to "Kill who you have to! Take the rest!". During the ensuing chaos, Yonatan was killed when pursuing Clementine; depending on what choice Clementine made earlier in Episode 2, she will activate a trap that impales him with a wooden log trap, or will drop a duffel bag filled with bricks that crushes him shortly after entering the main building of the school. Abel ordered Sullene to chase Clementine but she was incapacitated by being pinned to a wall by a falling sofa, also caused by Clementine. Abel became angry exclaiming he told Lilly that Clementine wouldn't cooperate. He then engaged her in a brutal fight along with AJ in the headmaster's office. He intended to kill the both of them, but was severely wounded during the fight, suffering a multitude of injuries, such as his eye getting stabbed by Clementine and AJ impaling his foot with a fire poker. The fight ended with Clementine pushing Abel of a balcony; however, he grabbed hold of her, got her to fall too, and knocked her out. Clementine awoke from her fall quickly to find Abel screaming in pain from a broken leg and Lilly standing above them. Lilly attempted to shoot her but hesitated because of their past together. Just before Lilly was able to shoot Violet or Louis tackles her before she pulls the trigger, sending the bullet wild. Clem attempted to help Violet/Louis but Abel pulled her back down. Clementine attacked Abel once more by kicking him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Rosie came out of nowhere, jumped on him, and bit his arm, making him finally lose his grip on Clem. By the time Abel was beaten, Lilly already overpowered Violet/Louis and got Sullene to start dragging them to their last remaining cage. Hearing the commotion, the battle has caused large number of walkers pour in through the damaged front gate. Clem had to make a choice whether to save Violet/Louis from Sullene or the other one respectively who was fighting Dorian nearby. Whichever one wasn't saved will be thrown into the remaining cage. Seeing the approaching walkers, Lilly killed the few in her way towards the gate. Before calling the rest of the Delta to fall back, she smashed a Molotov in front of the main gate and gave Clementine one final look before retreating back into the woods. Abel was left behind by the other raiders due to his injuries and was taken prisoner by the kids, where they handcuffed him to the flagpole. The kids intended to interrogate him regarding the whereabouts of his group's headquarters. Despite their failed attempt in kidnapping all of the kids, the Delta were still able to kidnap three of the kids, Omar, Aasim, and Violet/Louis but killed one, (Determinant) Mitch, when he attempted to attack Lilly. "Broken Toys" The first appearance of a member of the Delta comes in the form of Abel who has since been taken into the school's basement for questioning. After a lengthy interrogation, whether it was peaceful or violent is the player's choice, Clementine learns the location of the Delta's nearest base, a riverboat called the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. This is where her captured group members are being held, she also learns of Delta's call and response system involving city names. (Determinant) Abel is either left to turn into a walker by Clementine or, put down at his request due to a prior agreement made to trade his mercy killing for information. (Determinant) The Delta also appears later at their base as a collective group. "Take Us Back" After their ship explodes, the surviving Delta members regroup on the river bank and attempt to fight off the walkers, though all are killed save for Minerva, who is bitten. If she was spared, Lilly escapes on a raft and, before she leaves, tells Clementine that the group will collapse without the captured children to replenish their numbers. Members *Lilly (Lieutenant, Recruiter) *''Sullene'' (Soldier) *''Minerva'' (Soldier) *''Sophie'' (Former Soldier) *''Michael'' (Soldier) *''Gina'' (Soldier) *''Armando'' (Soldier) *''Dorian'' (Soldier) *''Gad'' (Soldier, Helmsman) *''Abel'' (Supply Runner, Soldier) *''Yonatan (Soldier)'' *Numerous other unnamed members Deaths *Sophie - Killed by Minerva in order to prove her loyalty. *Yonatan - Killed in a trap activated by Clementine, he is either impaled by a swinging log or crushed by a duffle bag full of bricks. *Abel - Sustained fatal injuries after being pushed off a balcony by Clementine and is then either stabbed in the head to avoid reanimation or left to turn later on. *Michael - Stabbed in the neck by Clementine and reanimates or devoured by walkers. *Armando - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Clementine and reanimates or devoured by walkers. *Dorian - Shot in the mouth by Louis with Minerva's crossbow or devoured by walkers. *Lilly - Shot in the cheek by Alvin Jr., on Clementine's orders. (Determinant) *Gad - Shot in head with an arrow by Clementine with Marlon's bow. *Gina - Shot in neck with an arrow by Clementine with Marlon’s bow. *Sullene - Devoured by zombies. *Minerva - Devoured by zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Delta has killed; *Sophie (Off-Screen) *Mitch *James (Alive, Determinant) *Violet (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Louis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Tennessee (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Suffer The Children" * "Broken Toys" * "Take Us Back" Trivia *The Delta seem to use city names as means to identify one another, mainly "Rockingham". *The Delta's exact location is unclear. James claims they are at war with a group up north, which would imply they are located in West Virginia or northern Virginia. Abel, however, claims that the war is raging "from Richmond to the coast", which would put their location in southern Virginia. Finally, Lilly's group planned to take the captured survivors from Ericson's Boarding School up the Ohio River, putting the groups location somewhere in northern West Virginia or even Pennsylvania. *The Delta has a strong theme of fratricide and sororicide. Abel was named after the biblical story of "Cain and Abel", which is famous for involving the murder of Abel by his brother Cain. Minerva is considered a testament to the Delta philosophy for killing her sister Sophie. Lilly and Clementine can be considered sisters in a metaphorical sense since both were friends during the first season and were part of the original group, but became arch-enemies since Lilly joined the Delta and ascended through the ranks. If she survives "Broken Toys" she parallels Minera's sororicide by leaving on a raft while having one last interaction with Clementine. *The Delta is one of two militaristic groups to appear in the Video Games, the other being the New Frontier, both are large antagonist forces. The New Frontier is known to be larger, with their numbers estimated to be a few hundred including their civilian population. The Delta's size is currently unknown, though they are presumably considerably smaller given their reliance on kidnapped child soldiers. Category:The Delta Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Unknown